Onslaught
Onslaught is a character in the Marvel's X-Men comics. He appears in ''Marvel Vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' as the game's antagonist. Backstory Onslaught is a supervillain who first fully appeared in X-Men (vol. 2) #53 (June 1996). Although his nature was initially unclear, Onslaught was a composite lifeform made up of Professor Xavier's repressed mental characteristics and influenced by psychic contact with Magneto . Using Xavier’s vast psionic powers and Magneto’s control over the electromagnetic spectrum, he transmuted himself into the physical world and was defeated only through the combined efforts of the entire Marvel superhero community. "Onslaught" is also a shorthand for the Onslaught Saga, which began shortly before Onslaught: X-Men, ended in Onslaught: Marvel Universe, and led directly into the Heroes Reborn collection of series. The actual beginning of the saga is hard to determine, due to a great deal of foreshadowing and preluding. The story itself was divided into two categories; Phase (comics that tied in directly with the battle against Onslaught), and Impact (comics that were affected by Onslaught, but not tying directly into the struggle against him). Onslaught has appeared as the final boss in Marvel vs. Capcom. In that version of the story, Xavier subconsciously used Onslaught's power to call heroes from another universe to help the Marvel super heroes battle him. At the end of the game, the player faced Onslaught in the two forms seen in the comics. In two endings to the game, Jin Saotome (in his own ending) and Captain America (in Hulk's ending) sacrifice themselves to defeat Onslaught (who had become the mass of pure energy in said endings) Game Information Onslaught is infamous for being one of the most difficult bosses in fighting games, and is considered to be the hardest boss in the series. His attacks deal a high amount of damage, and some are nearly unavoidable. It is recommended that players use short characters (such as Mega Man) and time their movements accordingly when fighting against him. Moveset '1st Form' *'Sentinel Force': Onslaught summons two mini-Sentinels that drop many bombs on the opponent. *'Sentinel Attack:' This time, he summons a Sentinel as his assist character that hits the foe multiple times. *'Magnetic Tempest:' The same as Magneto's hyper, but less damaging. *'Hyper-Gravitation': Another move derived from Magneto, where he fires Electromagnetic energy balls that drag the foe towards him, it is a great follow-up for any of his other moves. *'Onslaught Torpedo:' Onslaught rockets towards his opponent, hitting many times. *'Teleport:' A normal teleport move, Onslaught teleports randomly. He can teleport frontwards, behind the foe or on the other side of the screen. *'Hyper Mind Blast:' It costs about one Hyper Meter, Onslaught fires a blast that covers nearly the whole screen, hitting 16 times. *'Magnetic Shockwave:' A Hyper Combo from Magneto, where he creates E.M pillars from the ground. *'Zombie Fighter Summon:' In this Hyper, Onslaught summons a dark version of the character he is fighting,this one has lower health, but can make everything the other fighter can, even Hyper Combos. '2nd Form' *'Ball Crusher:' Onslaught grunts, then punches foward, hitting multiple times. *'Sentinel Attack:' The same as his first form attack. *'Mind Blast:' Onslaught fires a small blast from his brain that becomes a huge blast once it hits the ground, it causes the opponent to travel the full height of the screen. *'Hyper-Grav:' The same as his first form attack, but covering a much larger area. *'Cervix Assassin:' Onslaught dissapears, then reappears rushing with it's arm extended. *'Multiple Mind Blast:' Fires multiple Mind Blasts at once,almost resembling the Magnetic Shockwave Hyper Combo. Trivia *In the Playstation version, Mega Man can use Onslaught's Magnetic Shockwave as an Hyper Combo after the game has been beaten with him once. *A small reference was made to him in MvC3 as Magneto's win quote after defeating an X-Men team: "The dream is dead". *He is playable if you finish the game once. (Only on the PS1) He is below Wolverine. He also loves pancakes, and waffles. Sprites Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:MvC Secret Characters